


spin the bottle

by ciuucalata



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ???? i hate tagging omg, Established Relationship, Fluff, HUNK TEASES LANCE, Kissing, M/M, also don't let yourself be fooled by the summary, gimme more of hunk teasing lance about his boyfriend, man i love that, nothing happens besides some kissing, there's also a movie night, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciuucalata/pseuds/ciuucalata
Summary: “Do I need to remind you that this is a public place where we spend sixty percent of our free time?I don’t wanna step inside this room and wonder what your horny asses did in here.”“Oh my god, Shiro!” Keith groaned with his voice muffled by his hands that his away his face. When his hands fell down in his laps he met Shiro’s unimpressed stare.“Go to your rooms,” was all that Shiro said in the end, leaving the two boys once again alone.Silence fell between them and Keith couldn’t help himself but mourn the loss of the previous mood.





	spin the bottle

**Author's Note:**

> a few months ago I saw [this amazing comic](http://chokico.tumblr.com/post/161855553561/kiss-him) made by [chokico](http://chokico.tumblr.com/) and i was like "damn i need to write smth for it" so here i am, four months late, with this one shot  
> pls check out chokico's art bc seriously it's gorgeous!!! and it always leave me speechless i just love it so much

Movie night always started the same way: with the team playing dumb games while they waited for the person in charge of that night to choose a movie they could watch.

Keith didn’t even know when they started doing this but it was fun and everyone had a great time bonding even if not all of them joined in at times. In fact, Keith was the only one that most of the time just sat aside, watching with a smile on his face as the others laughed at all the stupid things they were doing.

Tonight was Shiro’s turn to choose a movie and everyone knew that he was picky when it came to this so they always took their time with the games. Usually they got to play one game per night but when it was Shiro’s night they got to play three or four games, depending on what kind they were.

And it was these kind of nights that Keith preferred staying on the couch and just watch the dumb things his friends decided to do while they waited. Four time out of five he’d end up with tears in his eyes from how much he laughed at the shenanigans the others pulled.

“Okay, okay! Fine!” Lance pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Pidge won this time.”

“Fuck yeah I did,” Pidge cheered and held up her hand in front of Allura, waiting for a high five. The princess looked confused for a few moments but then she murmured a slow ‘ _ oh _ ’ as her face light up with recognition and she high fived Pidge.

Pidge looked more enthusiastic about the princess actually getting what she wanted to do than about winning the game they just finished playing.

“Good job at beating Lance, Pidge!” Allura laughed and Lance turned so fast to look surprised at her that Keith wondered if he wasn’t a little bit dizzy.

“Princess!”

Allura looked at him giggling before she  shrugged. “Lance, it was about time this backfired. You always come up with impossible games that only you can win.”

“Not true!” he protested but his voice was too high and his cheeks were flushed and everyone knew that what Allura said was true. “The McClain Siblings tournament was made to be fun and fair for everyone.”

“Except no one here is a McClain. Beside you, of course,” Hunk added when Lance frowned at him. “And, to be honest, Lance, you and your siblings are competitive kids. It wouldn’t matter for you if a game was fair or fun as long as you won.”

Lance opened his mouth to protest again but something in his best friend’s look made him close it and reconsider his words. In the end, he sighed and held up his hands in sign of surrender. “Fair enough.”

“We just established that you don’t know what fair means, Lance,” Keith called out from where he was sitting on the couch behind Lance. He couldn’t help the smirk that spread on his face when the other boy turned around to glare at him, ignoring Hunk and Pidge who started chuckling beside him.

“You’re not even playing so your comments on this are unnecessary.” Lance scoffed and put his hands in the pockets of his jacket, looking away from Keith with a pout.

Keith was taken a little aback by this reaction and he didn’t know what he was supposed to do or say next. Luckily, Hunk took all the given opportunities to tease his best friend which meant that Keith didn’t have to do anything.

“Awww, Lancey-Lance is still bitter that his boyfriend didn’t want to play spin the bottle,” Hunk cooed at Lance as if he were a baby and even touching Lance’s nose with his finger. Lance glared at him and uncrossed his arms, slapping away his best friend’s hand.

“You’re not funny. And I’m not bitter,” he said in a loud voice, popping his chest out and Keith couldn’t stop from thinking that he looks like a six year old that was trying to make his parents understand that they were wrong. “But,” he went on, this time in a lower voice that Keith could barely hear, “maybe I am a little disappointed.”

This time everyone was surprised by Lance’s words (except Shiro who was still engrossed in his search for a perfect rom com) and looked from him to Keith. Slowly different expressions appeared on everyone’s faces: Coran was looking at them with a big smile while twisting his moustache, Pidge had on a smirk and was looking at Keith with a raised eyebrow almost like she was waiting for something, Allura was trying to hold in her laughter at both Keith and Lance’s red faces while Hunk was having the time of his life with all this new material that he would use to tease Lance later.

“Awww, Lance,” Hunk started with the same cooing voice as earlier. Lance this time rolled his eyes and sighed through his nose, but didn’t say anything. “Since you two are now boyfriends, there’s no need to use the spinning bottle as an excuse to make out with him.”

“ _ Hunk _ !” Lance sputtered, once again red in the face.

“TMI, dude!” Pidge groaned, putting her hands over her ears as if that could stop the words she already heard.

“What is this… making out they are talking about, princess?”

Allura turned to face Coran with a deadpan expression, looking as if just explaining it took away decades from her life span. “It’s what they do every time after a battle, only worse.”

Coran nodded, a thoughtful look taking over the confused one and he goes back to twisting his moustache. He looked up towards the ceiling with narrowed eyes and Keith knew that whatever he was going to say, won’t be good. “Do you think I need to talk to them about the changements their bodies are going through and how to control them?” A pause and then he looked down at Allura just as confused as before. “Though we don’t know of human biology is the same as altean biology.”

“I don’t know and I hope it’ll stay like that.”

Coran shrugged and turned to look at the two boys, still looking confused. As if they were two experiments he’d gladly dissect. “We can still try.”

“ _ No _ !” both Lance and Keith shouted at the same time and finally this was what made Shiro’s attention turn to them.

“What’s happening?”

“Coran wants to give Lance and Keith the talk about the bees and the birds, the altean version,” Pidge informed him and when the two boys shrieked embarrassed again, she grinned and pushed the glasses up her nose.

Shiro looked then at Lance before his eyes meet Keith’s. Keith knew from the way wheels seemed to be put in motion in his mind that he was also going to embarrass Keith. Before that could happen though, Lance jumped in front of Shiro’s gaze, taking the attention away from Keith.

“Are we gonna watch a movie this century? Or do we need another ten thousand years before you chose?”

Shiro rolled his eyes and turned back to the movies in front of him, forgetting about Keith and the teasing he wanted to do. Keith sighed relieved and when he looked at Lance, he wasn’t surprised to see that the other boy’s eyes were already on him.

They both smiled at each other at the same time and Keith’s heart sped up. It had been only a couple of months (or so he thought, it’s hard to tell how much time passed in space after all) since they became a couple and Keith still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have such an amazing person as his boyfriend. He stopped thinking this was a dream after the first two weeks of dating Lance when the feel of Lance’s hands in his, of Lance’s body pressed on his when they cuddled and of Lance’s lips moving against his own became something as normal as breathing.

But even if those things were normal to him now, they still made him so happy that his chest felt almost weightless, like his heart was no longer there.

He wasn’t worried about it, though. He knew exactly where his heart was.

“Thank you,” he told Lance who winked at him before he turned back to the games.

His heart was right where it belonged: with Lance.

* * *

 

When even the third game was over and the others got bored of waiting for Shiro, Lance and Pidge started complaining. They went on until Shiro stood up from his place on the floor in front of the movie pile and turned to glare at them. He then chose a random DVD without looking at it and handed it to Coran to put it in, so that the giant projection would appear before them. On his way back to the couches, Coran turned down the light, making all the chatter die down.

Keith moved to sit next to Lance, who immediately put an arm around him to bring Keith closer to his chest. Lance pressed a quick kiss against Keith’s hair, making the other boy bite his lower lip so that the sappy smile won’t break on his face. He did look up at Lance to drop a kiss on his lips, before cuddling closer to him.

Pidge and Allura started groaning loudly but they were quickly silenced by Shiro. “Movie night,” he whispered, reminding them that unnecessary comments are banned, no matter at what or who they were directed at.

Allura sighed while Pidge rolled her eyes but they didn’t say anything more after that. The movie then went on, the only interruptions being made by Allura or Coran when they needed to translate a word that the castle couldn’t dint the exact translation for.

Halfway through it, Lance’s arm slid down Keith’s back and Keith felt more than heard when the hand hit the couch. The steady breathing with the heartbeats of the chest under Keith’s cheek were creating a soothing rhythm. One that caused Keith’s eyelids to become heavier and heavier until he also fell asleep.

* * *

 

He woke up groaning when the lights of the common room were suddenly turned on and a hand started shaking his shoulder.

He opened one eye only, looking up at Allura with discontent. She was hunched slightly over him, blocking this way the harsh light coming from the ceiling, which was making her hair look like a halo around her. She also had a small smile on, almost like she was trying to apologize without actually using words.

“The movie’s over,” she told him quietly.

He nodded and moved away from the warmth of Lance’s chest, rubbing both of his eyes with the tips of his fingers. The other were also slowly waking up and one by one they all wished Keith good night with him just nodding back at them, until only he and a sleeping Lance were the only ones left in the room.

He yawned once again while he got up, stretching his arms above his head and letting out a satisfied sigh when he was done. He then turned groggy from sleep to face Lance. The other boy was still sleeping with his head resting on the back of the couch and mouth open, small snores coming out sometimes. Keith smiled fondly at him and took a step towards Lance to wake up, but an idea appeared in his mind.

He felt his face heat up a little. But it was just a kiss! Lance woke him up numerous times with kisses and he thought it’d be only fair to do it too. Especially when his words from earlier about being disappointed that Keith didn’t play spin the bottle came back.

He swallowed down his nerves and moved towards Lance on the couch, swallowing down his nerves. He was just going to kiss Lance. And even if maybe it was going to be bad, in the end every kiss is good if it’s with Lance.

Keith put a hand and a knee on the couch beside Lance to use as support and moved his face closer to Lance’s, a trembling hand barely touching the other boy’s jaw. He was so close and at the last moment before their lips touched, Lance’s eyes slowly opened.

And it made Keith freeze when their lips met.

_ Oh, quiznack! What do I do? I didn’t think this through _ , were his initial thoughts. The shock from Lance waking up in a moment like this made him forgot that he could do this now. They were a couple and he was allowed to kiss Lance now, instead of holding back.

This reminder brought back his courage from where it ran away a few moments away and he pressed his lips harder against Lance’s.

“Oh,” Lance said with a smile against the kiss. “Good morning.” And he started moving his lips against Keith’s.

Keith immediately felt himself melt into the sensation. No matter how many time he kissed Lance, it still left him dizzy and breathless like the first time; butterflies flying uncontrolled in his stomach and chest that gave him the idea that he was too full and yet empty at the same time.  He brought the other hand to Lance’s jaw, gently cradling it and making it easier for him to move Lance’s head backwards to make the kiss easier as he put both legs on each side of Lance.

Lance hummed into the kiss, moving his hands to Keith’s waist. One of them wandered under the shirt to touch skin, fingers slowly and carefully moving up and down Keith’s back. Keith swallowed the moan that threatened to slip past his lips, but he still shivered under Lance’s attentive touches.

This might have annoyed Lance because he bit Keith’s lower lip shortly after, making the other boy gasp. Lance took this opportunity to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue through Keith’s parted lips. This time Keith had no chance to fight back the moan, not like he wanted too. He completely forgot where they were, the only thing his brain could process right now was Lance and Lance’s kiss and Lance’s touches.

He was gone.

But he still heard someone clearing their throat behind them, startling both boys. Keith jumped away from Lance, falling with a grunt on the couch next to him. Lance looked up with a glare at the person interrupting them, but the scowl soon disappeared when he saw Shiro standing in front of them with arms crossed over his chest and a disapproving frown on his face.

“Do I need to remind you that this is a public place where we spend sixty percent of our free time? I don’t wanna step inside this room and wonder what your horny asses did in here.”

“Oh my god, Shiro!” Keith groaned with his voice muffled by his hands that his away his face. When his hands fell down in his laps he met Shiro’s unimpressed stare.

“Go to your rooms,” was all that Shiro said in the end, leaving the two boys once again alone.

Silence fell between them and Keith couldn’t help himself but mourn the loss of the previous mood.

He looked up when Lance stood, his back facing Keith, and stretched a little bit before turning around. He smiled at Keith and put out his hand, inviting Keith to take it. Keith took it and Lance helped him get up too. He then intertwined their fingers and dragged a pouting Keith with him, out of the common room and towards their own rooms.

“You know,” Lance spoke up when they were almost near the hallway where their rooms were. “He didn’t say we couldn’t finish this in our rooms.”

Keith looked surprised at his boyfriend but soon started laughing when he saw the grin on Lance’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! comments and kudos are always appreciated
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr @[ciuucalata](https://ciuucalata.tumblr.com/)  
> and my writing blog @[ciuucalatawrites](https://ciuucalatawrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
